dedications
by benisisis
Summary: A BG radio dedication show.
1. Chapter 1

Dedications

By Benuisis ,rated K An AU story

The Buffy characters belong to Joss, not me.

A B/G dedication show.

Chapter one

It had been a fun day for Giles and Buffy. The Scoobies, which now included two Potentials, Faith and Kendra, that Giles was watching till skilled watchers could be found, had decided to give the duo the day off. Buffy took Giles to the mall, insisting that new clothes were worthy of his Council emergency expense account, enjoyed a performance of Smokey Joe's Café at a local theater that Giles frequented, took a stroll through the town's botanical garden. Finally, they headed to Giles's for a relaxed meal.

When they got there, they saw a note on the door reading, "Dear Buff and G-man, Dinner on us. Love, The Scoobies." How thoughtful, and I told Xander not to call me that" Giles said in one breath, making Buffy giggle as she picked up the Chinese food off the porch.

Buffy put the food on the coffee table and dropped tiredly on Giles's couch. "I don't get this tired slaying "she said as she took the food cartons out of the bags. Then she noticed a note on one the cartons that read, "Turn on the radio for a big surprise." Following instructions, she heard a familiar voice. "We interrupt all radio broadcasts in this home to bring you the first and only run of station KAOS". "I'm your DJ, Ethan Rayne". Giles, who had taken the packages into his bedroom, charged out, sword in hand, was surprised his nemesis was not there. Buffy quickly told him what happened. Knowing the broadcast was specifically meant for he and Buffy, he suggested that they listen and find out what Ethan was planning.

We'll began with a dedication show, so if you want to send a song to a certain someone, call now. "Rayne-man, I'm Faith; I've got this friend who has a guy that's the total package. He's handsome, totally dedicated to her, and would be hers if she'd grow a pair and take him, I'm dedicating The Knack's Good Girls Don't to tell her man he's got a choice". Buffy's jaw clenched angrily, "wait till our training session tomorrow" she hissed as Giles covered his face in embarrassment.

When the song finished, Ethan said, "I feel inspired to pledge some songs to a friend of mine who won't have at a certain legal aged young woman because he feels she's to young

Chuckling, Ethan said, these two songs are for you, mate. He than played Toby Keith's Good As I Once Was, followed by Who's Your Daddy. Inwardly, Giles fumed that Ethan would be so base about his feelings for Buffy. He stood up slowly, his face expressionless, I'm going to go kill Ethan now, I'll be back soon, he stated bluntly.

His slayer just laughed and pulled him back on the couch next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedications

By Benuisis

An AU Buffy/Giles story, Rated K

Any B/G site can have it.

Every character in this story is Joss's, not mine.

Chapter 2

"I'd like dedicate Rob Thomas's All That I Am to a friend who is very smart, but not good not expressing himself to the people cares for most, I think these song speaks what's in his heart well," said the next caller with a distinctively Jamaican accent, "and a certain girlfriend of mine should listen carefully to the song too", she said lastly.

Buffy listened to song, especially to the lines," I breathe so you'll breathe, let me stand for you". She thought, "Kendra always could state the truth about my life, even when I wouldn't". Giles really did live and stand for her, even if she often forgot that fact.

Willow was next; "I'm requesting Who Am I To You by Norah Jones, for my best friend who really needs to think about her feelings toward a certain person." The verse, "Could you find a love in me? Would you carve me in a tree?" made Buffy think, Giles had been everything else to her; mentor, friend, counselor, guardian, Could she find a love in him? Did she want to?

The next dedication was from Oz, He asked, would you please play David Lee Murphy's Dust On The Bottle for a buddy of mine that got a lot of hidden cool. Since his slayer's cool was obvious; Giles knew Oz was talking about him and smiled, surprised by his admiration and his attempt at humor.

When Anya's turn came, the duo winced, bracing themselves for her surely crude and tactless selection. Instead she chose Dinah Washington's sultry cover of Teach Me Tonight, sighting that the song is a slow dance favorite of hers, and she thought her friends might enjoy her choice also. Giles arched a brow and grinned at his slayer " Anya did say it was a slow dance tune?" Stunned, Buffy first stared at her watcher, and then took his hand.

As he danced with his slayer, the song's words seemed to mirror Giles fears, "One thing isn't very clear, my love. Should the teacher stand so near, my love? Graduations almost here, my love, teach me tonight." Was he projecting his desires on her, or did she really want him? Also a romance would mean new problems and possibilities in their relationship. Should he mess with a good thing?

Continued in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Dedications

By Benuisis

Rated k

AU Buffy/Giles stories, none of the Buffy characters are mine.

Please review, constructive criticism only.

Any Buffy, Giles, or B/G site can have this story.

Chapter3

Lastly came Xander's voice, "Hi Ethan, I want to dedicate You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins to my friends Buffy and Giles. It seems like the kind of song he'd sing to her.

The slayer smiled as she listened the song, it's message of devotion fit Giles nature perfectly.

But at the words " When destiny calls you, you've got to stay strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on" her heart sank. The words remind her that Giles could be taken from her at any moment, especially on the Hellmouth. It was then that Buffy made her decision."

She suddenly stopped dancing, and a worried Giles ask what was wrong. Silently, she led him back to sit with her on the couch. She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you Giles, and I know I haven't always shown it, but it's true. I love you and I want to be with you. Do you think you could love me too? Stunned, Giles stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar as he processed Buffy's words. Then abruptly, he said," Wait here" and ran into his bedroom.

Minutes later, he reappeared, guitar in hand, and sat down beside her. Before she could question him, he said, I like to dedicate this song to a woman who ask me if I could love her. This is my answer.

As Giles began to sing Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved, tears of joy filled Buffy's eyes, and she smiled, believing every word.

Finis.


End file.
